Pokemon, the Next Generation episode 1
by AshKetchum'sGrrl100
Summary: This is the pilot episode of the new "Pokemon" series I created-"Pokemon, the Next Generation." It's 10 years into the future, and the characters are all grown up. Their children are pokemon trainers on a journey of their own.


Pokemon: The Next Generation

episode 1: Pokemon, We Choose You!

One night, in the town of Twinleaf in the Sinnoh region, Ash Ketchum and Dawn's (Ash's Sinnoh region friend) daughter and son, Ashley and John Ketchum were in their room, preparing for the next day. "Wow, John. Can you believe tomorrow we meet Jerry at the professor's lab and get our first pokemon?" Ashley said, excited. Jerry was Paul's son. Paul was Ash's fromer childhood rival, but now Ash and Paul are very good friends."I know. I can't wait. I'm going to be a top coordinator like Mom. What about you, sis?" John said. "I want to be a great pokemon master like Dad," Ashley said. "And with these Pikachu that Mom and Dad gave us, and with our first pokemon tomorrow, we'll fulfill those dreams," Ashley said, excited. "So, who are you choosing as your starter pokemon, John?" Ashley asked. "I'm going with Piplup. What about you?" John asked. "I'm going with Chimchar," Ashley said. Just then, they heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Ashley said. Ash and Dawn then came in the door. "Come on, kids. Time for bed," Ash said. "You two have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. The ferry to Twinleaf Town leaves early tomorrow morning, so you two need all the sleep you can get," Dawn said. "Sorry. We're just excited about starting our pokemon journey." John said. "So, do you two know who your starter pokemon will be?" Ash said as he sat on Ashley's bed. "I'm going with Piplup," John said. "Really? You know, when I was your age, my starter pokemon was a Piplup," Dawn said. "Wow, cool," John said. "What about you, Ashley?" Dawn said. "I'm choosing Chimchar," Ashley said. "Hey, Dad, who was your first pokemon?" John asked his father. "Pikachu," Ash said. "But, I thought in the Kanto region you could only choose between Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur," Ashley said. "You have to, but I overslept that day and missed my chance to get a starting pokemon, so Professor Oak gave me Pikachu, but it didn't start so well. Pikachu didn't like me at all at first, but he and I grew to be best friends."Wow, what a nice story," Ashley said. "My relationship with Piplup didn't go so well at first either," Dawn said. "It listened to me, but we didn't get along so well at first, and it didn't accept food from me, either, but we grew to be best friends." "Wow, I hope our pokemon listen to us and we grow to be best friends," John said. "So, after you get your first pokemon, have you decided what your goals are?" Ash said. "Well, I want to be a great pokemon master like you, Dad," Ashley said. "I always had a feeling one of you would want to follow in my footsteps," Ash said, smiling. "What about you, son?" "I want to be a top coordinator like Mom," John said. "Oh, that's wonderful," Dawn said, smiling. "Well, why don't we all go to bed? You two have a big day ahead of you," Ash said. "I want you both to be ready by 10:00 tomorrow morning. We have a long way to walk to get to Professor Rowan's pokemon lab," Dawn said. "Well, what are you going to do after we leave Twinleaf Town on our journey after getting our pokemon?" John asked. "We're going to visit your grandmother Johanna for a while, then hang out with Paul for a while, and head home on the last ferry out of there," Ash said. "Okay, goodnight kids," Ash said. "Goodnight," the kids said together. They then turned out the light and went to sleep.

The next morning, at 10:00, everyone left the house. Paul and his son, Jerry, stood, waiting for the Ketchums to come out. "Hey, Jerry," John said as the three kids joined each other. "Hey, guys. Isn't this exciting?" Jerry said. "Yeah," Ashley said. "Hey, Paul," Ash said. "Hey, guys," Paul said as he shook hands with them. "Can you believe our babies are starting their very own pokemon journey today?" Dawn said. "The kids are really growing up," Ash said. "Yeah, I'm happy for my son, and your children as well," Paul said. "Thanks, Paul," Ashley said. "Wow, to think Dad and Paul used to be rivals." "And to think that they actually hated each other when they were our age," John said. "Yeah, I know. My dad told me about when he and your dad knew each other as kids and how they were rivals and hated each other at first, but their friendship grew to be a great one," Jerry said. "Yeah, our dad did too," John said. "Come on, kids, let's go. We have to go to the lab," Paul said. The kids and the parents then made their way to the Twinleaf pokemon lab for the kids to begin their journey. "So, Jerry, who are you choosing as your starter pokemon?" Ash said as they were walking down the road to the lab. "I'm choosing Turtwig, just like my dad," Jerry said. "Like father, like son," Paul said. "And what do you want to do on your pokemon journey?" Dawn asked. "I want to be a great pokemon trainer," Jerry said. "That's what Ashley wants to do," Ash said. "So, Jerry, do you have any other pokemon with you?" John asked. "No. Instead, my dad gave me a new backpack for my birthday to use on my journey. What about you guys? Do you guys have any pokemon with you?" Jerry said. "Actually, we do. Our parents gave us both Pikachu for our birthday," Ashley said. They then each took out a pokeball, and threw it up into the air, and a Pikachu came out of each pokeball. John's Pikachu was male, and Ashley's Pikachu was female, and it was easy to tell which one was male, and which one was female. John's Pikachu had a tail with a straight, so it was male. Ashley's Pikachu had a tail with a dented end, resembling a heart, so it was female. "Whoa, cool. I happen to love Pikachu. It's one of my favorite pokemon," Jerry said. "Us, too," Ashley said.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the Twinleaf Town pokemon lab. "Well, kids, we're here. Let's go," Ash said. The group then headed to Professor Rowan's lab, where the professor waited for the kids to arrive. "Hey, Professor Rowan," Ash said. "Hi, Ash, Dawn, Paul. I can't believe you three are all grown up now," Rowan said. "And who are these fine looking children?" Rowan said. "These are our kids. This is Ashley, and this is John," Dawn said. "Kids, this is Professor Rowan. He was the one who gave me my Piplup when I was your age." "And this is my son, Jerry," Paul said. "These three kids are the ones that you sent letters to to come receive their very first pokemon," Ash said. "Of course, of course. Now I remember. Please come in. I have your pokemon choices waiting for you," Rowan said as he invited the kids inside. "On this table here, I have three pokemon for you to choose from," Professor Rowan said as he led the kids into the main lab. "This here's Chimchar," Rowan said as he showed the kids a small monkey with orange fur and a flame on it's rear end, representing a tail. "This is Piplup," Rowan said as he showed the kids a small penguin with blue and white feathers with a yellow beak and yellow feet. "And this is Turtwig," Rowan said as he showed the kids a small turtle like pokemon with a twig on it's head, a yellow lower jaw, yellow feet, green skin, a small, short green tail, and a brown and black shell on it's back. "So, Ashley, who is your choice?" Rowan said. "Well, after some careful consideration, I have decided to choose Chimchar," Ashley said. "Okay. Here you go. Here is your Chimchar, and Chimchar's pokeball," Rowan said as he handed Ashley a pokeball and sent Chimchar over to Ashley. Ashley then stepped aside for John to choose. "And, how about you, John?" Rowan said. "I have decided to choose Piplup," John said. "And I'll take Turtwig," Jerry said. "Very well. I have something else to give you before you leave. I have a set of pokeballs for each of you. Six for Jerry," Rowan said. "Professor, John and I both need only four pokeballs. We each got a Pikachu for our birthday from our parents," Ashley said. "Oh, very well. Four pokeballs for Ashley, and four pokeballs for John," Rowan said as he handed the kids their sets of pokeballs. "Also, take these. Your very own pokedexes. They will keep track of all the pokemon that you see on your journey, and record data on them." "Thanks, Professor," Ashley said. "Now, get going. This is a great experience for any trainer," Rowan said.

Outside, the parents waited for their kids to come out so that they could say goodbye. "Well, here they are, the newest pokemon trainers," Ash said as the kids came out with their pokemon. Ashley had Chimchar on one shoulder and Pikachu on her head. John had Pikachu on one shoulder and Piplup on his head. Jerry had Turtwig walking next to him. "We're all proud of all of you," Paul said. "Thanks," Jerry said. "So, I guess we'll be heading out on our journey now," John said. "Okay, well, good luck, kids," Dawn said. After a period of hugs, the kids started out on their journey. On the way through the fields, Ashley, John, and Jerry noticed a Starly flying by. "What's that pokemon?" Ashley said as she took out her pokedex. "Starly, the Starling Pokemon. Starly normally travel in a flock, but when alone, it is hard to notice." "It's so cute! I think I'll catch it," Ashley said. She then took out a pokeball and threw it at Starly, hitting it on the head, and Starly turned into red energy and got sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball then fell to the ground and shook a couple of times, but the capture failed and Starly broke free. "What? Why didn't it work?" Ashley said. "You have to weaken it first before you catch it," Jerry said. "Ok. Go, Chimchar!" Ashley said. Chimchar then jumped off of Ashley's shoulder onto the ground. "Use scratch!" Ashley said. Chimchar then scratched Starly, and Starly responded with an aerial ace attack, which Chimchar dodged. "Use scratch again!" Ashley said. Chimchar then scratched Starly again. "Okay, go, pokeball!" Ashley said. Starly got sucked in once again, and the pokeball fell to the ground and shook a few times. The pokeball eventually stopped shaking. Ashley had made her first capture. "All right! I caught Starly!" Ashley said, happily. "Congraulations, sis. Your first capture!" John said.

Before they knew it, the three friends had arrived in Sandgem Town at night, where there was a pokemon center. "Nurse Joy, can you heal my pokemon?" Ashley said. "Sure, no problem," Nurse Joy said. She then took Pikachu, Chimchar, and the pokeball containing Ashley's newly captured Starly and brought them in back to be healed. While she did that, she gave her parents a call on a video phone to tell them the good news. "Hi, Mom," Ashley said over the phone. "Hi, sweetie. Hold on, let me get your father. Ash, Ashley's on the phone," Dawn said, calling Ash over. "Hi, Dad," Ashley said. "How's everything going?" Ash said. "It's going great. I just made my first capture today! I caught a Starly" Ashley said. "That's wonderful, sweetheart," Dawn said. "I always knew you had it in you. When I traveled through Sinnoh, my first capture was a Starly," Ash said. "So, is your brother there?" "Yes, hold on," Ashley said. "John, Mom and Dad want to talk to you," Ashley said. "Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," John said. "Hi, sweetie, how are you?" Dawn said. "I'm fine," John said. "We're at the Sandgem Town pokemon center, and the nurse is healing Ashley's pokemon." "Yes, I heard that your sister caught her first pokemon today. Did you make any captures yet?" Ash said. "No, not yet. I didn't see anything that I wanted to capture," John said. "Well, I better get going. I'm really tired. Ashley, Jerry and I better get some rest." John said. He then hung up the phone and the three friends went to bed. "Well, goodnight, guys. We've got a long way to go to get to Oreburgh City," Ashley said. The three friends then went to sleep.

To Be Continued


End file.
